


Zimbits September Update: Sleep

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Bitty's been having troubles sleeping. The team tries to help.





	Zimbits September Update: Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Are y’all ready for the graduation of part of the team cause I sure as fuck am not.

Bitty is a simple man. If he sees Beyoncé, he clicks.

That’s how he pulls an all-nighter watching Beyoncé videos on YouTube. 

The next day, he is utterly exhausted. He yawns during classes and he barely bakes pies. The others obviously notice.

“Yo Bits, you okay?” Lardo asks him when she sees Bitty trying to stay awake during training.

“Hmm?” Bitty doesn’t really listen. Suddenly, his bag is the most comfortable pillow in the world.

The others stare at him while he falls asleep. 

“Okay, we need to do something,” Dex says, “Bitty hasn’t been sleeping well. I know that, because I’ve been hearing Beyoncé’s vocals till 4am and that’s when I fell asleep. This is why I shouldn’t stay the night at the Haus.”

“But the Beyoncé thing isn’t the problem,” Ransom points out, “He’s been very tired lately. Sure, Bitty not sleeping because of Beyoncé makes sense, but it’s not the reason he’s not sleeping.”

Holster nods. “Yeah, I’m afraid our future captain is restless.”

The others all stare at each other, not knowing what to do.

They let him sleep and they drag him to the Haus afterwards. When they put him in bed, Bitty mumbles a small thank you.

But then he wakes up.

“Jesus, Bits, it’s pas midnight,” Jack says, lying next to him, “Go back to sleep.”

“Jack?” Bitty asks, confused. He shoots up and he’s looking at Jack. He can’t believe he’s here. Shouldn’t he be in Providence?

“Sleep, Bitty,” Jack says, sounding sleepy, “The others called me to come here. They said you have problems sleeping and they all agreed that I am the solution, because you miss me. Now, here I am. Let’s sleep.”

That night, Bitty sleeps like a log, especially now that Jack’s arms are around him.


End file.
